usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BlueYoshter
If I promote you, will you stop? And it's not spamming if it's on a User Talk page. BTW, you'd make a good sysop. We need to balance the users who are sympathetic of trolls to those who won't hold back and ban when it comes to admins. You're hired.- No, the following statement didn't take me 3 seconds to come up with. I just made it up as I went on., well except for the first sentence. I at least deserve thanks for promoting you. You should also be honored. You're the first user I've ever promoted.- One by one the penguins steal Max2's sanity I know that you want to be neutral in Sands of Time: The Fantendo Chronicles, but you're going to work with the heroes whenever you're a major character, okay? And I'll need you to be on the hero side in Crossover Adventures, because, well, you're the second most active user on the wiki. When you're done with the sprites, just post 'em here on Usertendo. And if you wanna be in Crossover Adventures on the hero side, you'll need some Voltron Force sprites. And you'll need MLSS styled sprites, as well as MLPiT styled- Only 2 Non-Users per user. Sorry, but you need to remove one of the characters. Unless you become a staff member. Max2 Y-you're back?? Yeaah, well, um, is it okay if I use a sprite sheet that I made for you in the World Spriter's Tournament? Ever since I found out about it, I've wanted to win one, and this is my last chance to do so. I'm saying this for a reason. I'm askin' you to create an account on the MG Comics forums, and vote for me to make it into the tournament.-KP Blue Isn't that cheating, KP? To bribe someone into voting for you? BTW, your sprites suck anyway. --From Cobweb First of all, Cobweb, take this to MY talk, not BY's. Second of all, BY, some faggot banned me from #Boozooka's, so I can't come on chat unless you come to #usertendo or #fantendo. Third of all, I just left chat.-KP Blue fine, as long as you come back to #boozooka's-KP Blue You're not on #usertendo right now. Come back on!!-KP Blue Come to #usertendo and #boozooka's right now!! It's boring as hell right now.-KP Blue Come to #usertendo and/or #boozooka's right now!! It's boring as hell right now.-KP Blue Usertendo is being merged with Fantendo and KP's all pissy about it. --From Cobweb The articles themselves won't be deleted, just their positions... you might even be promoted to sysop back on Fantendo because of all you did here. KP will be losing his position, though, which is why he's so mad. --From Cobweb Yeah, just wanna tell you, I'm probably gonna die in seven days. Y'see, I watched the cursed video tape from The Ring series (well, a youtube video of the original one).-It's-a me, KP Blue!! Wish me luck in the final WST Usertendo should remain affilated with Fantendo That was BEFORE I saw the youtube video, but then again, since it's just a Digital recording of the footage from the tape, and not the tape itself, I should be fine.-It's-a me, KP Blue!! Wish me luck in the final WST Usertendo should remain affilated with Fantendo People keep flaming me!! I just wanna tell you, that in what may be the last days of my life, I want to meet you.-It's-a me, KP Blue!! Wish me luck in the final WST Usertendo should remain affilated with Fantendo WTF?? Hitmontop? What happened to BlueYoshter?-It's-a me, KP Blue!! Wish me luck in the final WST Usertendo should remain affilated with Fantendo What do you mean by YOU BELONG HERE? -KoopaKidJr. Identity Who are you really? Hitmintop or BlueYoshter?-It's-a me, KP Blue!! Wish me luck in the final WST Usertendo should remain affilated with Fantendo Search WTF?? I leave for one day, and you screw up the search!! Now I can't create articles from the search page!!! Please revert this change. Oh, and on a different note, Mucinex DM can cause hallucination.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Little B. is a ripoff of Litle P, so therefore, I must kill it with fire. Wait, It's not your fault??-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Little B. is a ripoff of Litle P, so therefore, I must kill it with fire. You mean issue 4? Please, just make a comic of me injuring myself while testing out some sort of advanced weaponry.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. E-mail it to blaiskpbl@aol.com-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Apology I deeply apologize for any offense I have caused to you due to the content of Sands of Time: The Fantendo Chronicles chapter 1. If you would accept my apology, it would be greatly appreciated.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. I am truly sorry about this. I just let my imagination go wild, and, well, as you can see, I went overboard.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. In life, people are goint to make inappropriate comments about you. Trust me, I've dealt with enough inappropriate comments about me. If you don't learn to deal with it peacefully, then you're life is going to suck. My advice: Go to the nearest Toys "R" Us location, go to the action figures section, and buy one of the Magnemite Battle Link toys. They're great stress relief. Either that, or watch a horror movie. That, or go to the nearest electronics store, go to the CD section, and buy anything from the Comedy shelf, preferably something by "Weird Al" Yankovic. Also, though peace is your best bet, don't look like a hippie. That'll just cause more inappropriate comments. You could also try watching Blue Collar TV. That show is great stress relief. If all else fails, resort to a rap battle. Or you could force them to watch the first nine Friday the Thirteenth movies, Jason X, Freddy Vs. Jason, and the new Friday the Thirteenth movie all in a row. If none of that works, learn to play the accordion.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. U r so much better than KP. COKEMAN11 Will you show any signs of forgiveness?? You may hate me now, but to you, I say, is it wrong to love?? Is it wrong to do something just because it is human nature?? To hate me for loving you is the same as hating me for showing feelings of joy or sorrow. To hate me for any of those is to hate human nature. Also, I have no f***ing clue why I wrote that. I was probably thinking "write something that my friends in real life would like". So, it was either that, or a ton of tourettes jokes. Which would you have preferred?? Something that could be misunderstood as implied rape, or a ripoff of an episode of South Park??-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Xpike is on Usertendo, saying that KP shouldn't be blamed for writing a rape story because you were the one who put that in his article o.O 01:06, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't get it either. I just have to say, I didn't intend it as a rape story. Technically, I'm prepubescent, which applies to my wiki form, as my wiki form mirrors me in real life, in terms of physical maturity, and chronological age. So, could you find it in your heart to forgive me????-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. You have been invited to be in Tornado Village: A Fantendo Story. If you succeed, you will write the fifth chapter. Please respond, BY. We need the 4th chapter. You can write it without the third chapter written, just make sure you end up at Tornado Village. Thanks. The link is on the page OMG I beat LeafGreen too Two things: Why did you create Silver Dragonite? And your next chapter is up. COKEMAN11 WFD I wanted you to be in Wikimon Fantendo Dungeon as the lead character with Jirachi (or later on, me) as your sidekick. Also, as the storyline gets deeper, so would the characters' backstories. With the exception of Jirachi, who instead, regains more of his memory. Also, it would show you as doing most of the fighting, while FlameEye does most of the exploring, and I goof off.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Change Look, I've given up on you. Really, I think I'm going to wait to get involved in a romantic situation with anybody. Oh, and thanks for fixing up the spam. Guess they're fixing this place up. - KP Blue(talk) is back and ready to roll